Choices
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Her dream. His job. Their choice.


**A/n: this is going to be an AU so no magic, I just wanted to see if I could write something which doesn't involve magic. This fic will concentrate the canon couples, as each chapter grows you'll see some connections that concerns them :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Change of plans

He was standing outside the 30-story building with his sling bag hanging from his back and his suit clipped on it; it had been years since he set his eyes on the building that it seemed so unreal to stare up at it.

The tall man, wearing nothing but his military uniform, brushed his hand through his spiky hair before walking to the main entrance.

"Good morning, sir" the guard on duty greeted him with a friendly smile as he briskly made his way to the elevator, it _was_ unreal to be back.

As he entered the elevator and pressed the top floor he couldn't help but notice that everything about this place changed, it was 100% different from when he was a little boy. The building used to be bigger, the staff men were cheerier, and the place seemed like a huge playground back then. But now, it was just a dull and boring corporation.

"Sir Riven!" one of the workers was surprised to bump in to the president's son as he made his way to the CEO's office where he was being summoned by the *EVP, his dear old cousin.

He pushed open the glassed doors and was met by more employees who were gathered around a perky blonde as she kept the business running even at a time of crisis, Riven watched as everyone rushed with stacks of papers and accounts that were needed to be submitted before the deadline, and sure enough, this wasn't what he wanted.

"Riven?" the blonde had caught sight of the only under-dressed person in the room and stared at him for a good 5 seconds before confirming that it was the person who she'd been waiting for, it had been hours since her last phone call with him "Oh god, finally!"  
He smirked, somehow happy that he still got the same welcome from her "Nice to see you too, Stella"  
"Shut up" she glared at him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him in to another, and more private, room.

It was his father's private room, a place where he would find peace from the corporate life. A place where he and Riven would bond in the past. A place where Riven felt like he had a father and not a boss. But now, it was cold and unrecognizable. All the memories were a blur, like they never existed.

He turned back to Stella who opened the lights and AC so they could get comfortable, she didn't look like the Stella he once knew. She was always cheerful, bubbly, and loud. But right now, she seemed to be in under too much stress, her eye bags were there to prove it. Even make up couldn't help her anymore.

"So what was so important that you had to pull me out from the army?" Riven threw his things on the leather couch and made himself comfortable on the single chair, he placed his foot on the glass coffee table and stared at Stella.  
She looked back at him, wishing she didn't have to be the bearer of bad news "It's your father"  
"What about him?" he sat up and rested his elbows on the tip of his knees while his hands were clasped together like he was praying, he wanted to pray, but he didn't know what about.  
Stella sighed and took a seat next to him, she took his hand and looked at him straight in the eye "He's sick, Riven, _very_ sick"

* * *

In between the streets of Melody and Zenith was a small café called 'The white horse' it was a small shop where people would hang out and enjoy some small talk with friends and family, it was a place where most people would run to forget their problems and just relax.

The employees were friendly, the manager was a charming young man, and everyone always had a positive personality. What else would you ask for in a café?

"Two more orders of éclair, Tecna!" a pink haired girl yelled as she placed the paper with the order on the counter where a selection of sweets was being advertised.

The place was packed, as usual, and business was doing rather well. They had their regulars who just loved the employees to bits and they had new comers who were just beginning to get to know them.

"Need some help with the accounts?" Timmy, the owner and manager, just arrived from a meeting offered as he saw how everything was going fast and about in the café.  
Tecna smiled and shook her head "I can manage, Sir"  
He patted her head and laughed "Just don't over work yourself, we wouldn't want you to have a panic attack again"

She blushed and smiled, Tecna was always a perfectionist where she would strain herself up to the point that she'd either get a panic attack or asthma. But ever since her 1st attack Timmy has been careful with her, he'd always be there to take care of her and remind her to always be careful. A trait she liked about him.

"_Don't over work yourself…" _the pink haired girl imitated Timmy's voice and dramatically fell in to another worker's arms, they'd been giggling about the little scene.  
Tecna looked to where that irritating voice came from and growled as she saw her 2 friends make fun of her, again "Can't you two find anything better to do in your life?"  
"Not really" they both said in unison and laughed once again as they saw Tecna's reaction.  
"Whatever" she groaned, not wanting to argue with immature people "Just take these orders already, Roxy"

She nodded and took the éclairs from Tecna and happily skipped to the customer's who ordered the sweets.

"And you" she pointed to the other person who gave her head a banging "Just take orders and go away, we've got tons of customers"  
"You don't have to tell me twice" she grinned and chuckled as she saw how Tecna rubbed her temple and sigh out of annoyance  
"And Musa" Tecna called out, making the pale girl turn back "Don't cause any trouble today"

* * *

Stella had just finished all the paperwork she had for today and she was just exhausted, besides running the family business and dealing with her cousin her love life was in a crisis as well.

_Subject: Change of Plans  
From: Brandon  
Time: 8:30pm  
Date: 5/14/2013_

_I'm sorry but I can't pick you up tonight, I've got a meeting with another client and my boss thinks she might be the one were looking for. I'll call you tomorrow, kay?_

She sighed as she re-read the message again, her relationship with Brandon isn't going too well considering that his job is requiring him to always be ready when he's needed and that her family business isn't going well without Riven's father.

That reminds her, where is Riven?

She got up from her desk and looked around for her lost cousin. After telling him about his father he hasn't been talking to anyone, not even her.

"You have to come out sometime, Riven" she called out, knowing he was probably near. Stella would always have a 6th sense when it comes to him.

But nothing, rather, no one responded. Everyone had already left when 7:00pm stroke and the guards were surely slacking off by this time, so again… Where the _hell _is Riven?

She groaned and lazily sat back on her huge swivel chair and stretched so she could at least feel her muscle soften to her liking; the last time she worked this hard was when she was planning her best friend's wedding, she needed a week of mascara and blush to hide her dreadful appearance.

"He didn't want you to worry" she started, her 6th sense suddenly working. She could feel him nearby, maybe by the door of the office "Even daddy thought this was a good idea"

Then he appeared, Riven pushed the door open and slowly made his way through the carpeted floor with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He stared on the ground as he got closer to Stella, he couldn't – wouldn't – look her in the eyes.

"C'mon, Riv…" she gave him a faint smile and took his hand once again; it was something that she thought was comforting for people.  
He pulled back "What would you do if you were in my shoes?" his head raised and their eyes met, a mixture of hurt and anger filled his eyes and Stella saw right through him.

Stella took in a deep breath and looked away from him; she stared outside and saw a perfect night. The stars were out, twinkling, the air seemed cool, and the moon glowed like the ones you see on TV where the couple would stare up in the sky and the credits would come anytime.

"If Uncle Radius would get that…" he growled through his teeth and clenched his fist tight, his breathing was off and you could feel his tensed aura "That _fucking_ tumor... What would you…"  
She quickly looked back at him, emotionless "Then I would probably be doing what you're doing"

* * *

She ran fast, you could say she was already sprinting, but nevertheless she was in a hurry to get to her destination.

Timmy had closed the shop an hour late since more customers kept pouring in even though they had told them that it was closing time, he couldn't say no to their regulars, it would be bad for the business. Sacrifices were made and Musa had paid the price, she was late for her 2nd job.

As she caught site of the opened bar and her brown beauty friend, Musa waved and dashed faster as she saw her friend's facial expression.

"God damn it!" she winced as she halted and leaned on the wall, catching her breath Musa sheepishly smiled at her only companion for tonight.

Layla was her name and she was her co-worker in the Frutti Music bar, she was the one who got her the job and right now, Layla doubted herself for getting the tired girl in.

"I'm so sorry, Lay" she coughed and put on the cutest face she could conjure and battered those tiny eyes of hers to somehow _seduce _her friend.  
She grunted and gestured her to follower her in the bar "You are so lucky I told Klaus that you had to stay behind to do a project"

Musa smiled, she knew she could always count on Layla even with her unpredictable behavior. No one knew, in the bar that Musa worked during the afternoon, they all thought she had classes. Except for Layla, that is.

"That's why I love you" Musa hugged her from behind and giggled as Layla dragged her to her dresser "So much"  
Layla dropped Musa in the room and gave her a warning look "Just get ready, please?"

She nodded and quickly ran to her small closet.

In the café Musa would work as a waitress, but not in the Frutti Music bar. Here, she was someone who she truly wanted to be, someone who she dreamed to become.

Someone like her mother.

She stared at herself, looking straight at the mirror and began to reminisce about that woman. Musa couldn't really remember her, but an image of her was already imprinted in her memories, a blurry image of her.

Just like her, her mother had small slit blue eyes and pale skin. She could vaguely remember other details about her, but one thing Musa would never forget was the sound of her voice. She could remember every lullaby, every song, and every hum that her mother sang to her when she was a wee little girl.

She dreamed of become like her, and she practiced long and hard to gain what she has now. Even with tragic incidences she still strived, even when her father had given up all hope she didn't, and look at her now… Aiming to be one of the greatest singers in the world, just like her mother.

As she huffed a breath, Musa looked for the first note she would be using for tonight's performance.

A knock was on the door.

"Five minutes, Musa"

She looked back at the mirror and bit her lower lip; it was just another day in the bar. She was doing this every night, but she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Oh…" she prayed, clasping her hands together and shutting her eyes closed she murmured "God, Buddha, Allah…" she called out "Just don't let me screw up"  
"You won't…" Layla was leaning on the door and was very amused by what she had seen, _so this is what Musa does when she's nervous._

She looked, a bit surprised since she was caught off guard.

"You do know that _knocking_ has been invented" Musa got up from her chair and laughed as she passed by Layla, who looked a bit calmed than before "By the way…"  
"Hmmm?" Layla looked at her and saw nothing but mischief once again, this cannot be good.  
"When're you gonna introduce me to…" she thought about it for a good minute before turning back to Layla with a bright smile "Nabu! That's his name, right?"

Layla giggled as she heard his name, Nabu, her very first and long term boyfriend. She had talked about him every day with Musa; there was never a day that he wouldn't be a topic.

"Yeah, Nabu…" she sighed, rethinking about the news she had gotten just this morning "I'm sorry, Musa, but I think that'll have to wait"  
She stopped walking "But, I thought he was going to visit you today"  
"I thought so too" Layla couldn't really hide the disappointment in voice and looked at Musa with a fake smile.  
"Didn't the army allow his leave?" Musa sincerely asked with her hand on Layla's shoulder for comfort.  
Layla shook her head "At first, but then they took it back cause someone else took the leave. Nabu told me that the guy _had _to leave the army for some family matter, so yeah…"

* * *

***EVP: executive vice president  
Please do review and tell me what you think of it :)**


End file.
